


Cover for Electric Pink Hand Grenade by BeautifulFiction

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Electric Pink Hand Grenade by BeautifulFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Electric Pink Hand Grenade by BeautifulFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/110385559653/cover-art-for-electric-pink-hand-grenade-by)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwgi/electric-pink-handgrenade.jpg)

click image to view full size

 


End file.
